Creative Friends
by HtePadlockFanficWriter
Summary: The first chapter is the only good one.
1. Chapter 1: Creativity

One day, a little notepad was laying on the table in the kitchen. She had been for unknown reasons given life that day as soon as it became the 19th of June. She had no idea where she came from or where she is now, all she knew is that her mind was full of creative thoughts and she hoped to be able to share them with somebody. Later when the sun started to rise, some strange characters came in to have breakfast. These consisted of a furry red thing, some yellow dude and a green bird. After they ate, awkwardly quiet and not exchanging any words, they sat there silently. They seemed to be very bored and blank, she sought this opportunity to tell them the wonders of creativity!

She opened her cover revealing she was alive and began to sing, "What's your favorite idea?" The puppets looked at her in surprise. "Mine is being creative!" She continued.  
The yellow one, though a bit puzzled questioned her. "How do you get the idea?" Optimistic and happy to hear one of them interested in her words, she sang gleefully "I just try to think creatively!"

She looked around for examples and the first thing she saw was an orange in a basket and got an idea. "Now when you look at this orange, tell me please what do you see?" She asked hoping for a creative response. "Its just a boring old orange!"  
said the bird. Disappointed in his uncreativity, she mentally cursed to herself, but pulled herself together and did not respond in a negative way. "I see a silly face!" She said. The yellow one responded with "Wow!" This pleased her, she thought to herself that this puppet would probably be her favorite of the bunch.  
She continued singing happily "Walking along and smiling at me."  
The bird then said "I don't see what you mean." And the red one looked a bit confused. She was a little mad at the bird at this point, and decided that anything having to do with him will be deemed uncreative like his soul. She continued sounding as optimistic as possible to hide her anger "Because your not thinking creatively!"

She oppened up to a random page hoping some more creative examples were hidden within. She opened up to a page with colorful lump of yarn and without hesitation got an idea. "Take a look at my hair!" She said. The three responded "Cool!"  
and she felt giddy inside hearing this. "I use my hair to express myself." She continued. The red one responded sarcastically "That sounds really boring..." She was enraged, but still kept her cool and repeated "I use my hair to express myself." She went over to the

window "Now, when you stare at the clouds in the sky, don't you find it exiting?" Then they responded "No." Mentally sighing, she said "Come on take another look!" Like a miracle they finally saw things her way and said "Oh wait, I can see a cat! I can see a hat! I can see a man with a baseball bat! I can see a dog! I can see a frog!  
I can see a ladder leaning on a log!"

She said gleefully and full of hope "I think your getting the hang of it now! Using your minds to have a good time." Then the yellow one painted something and showed it to her saying "I might paint a picture of a clown!" She felt a bit uneasy, not that she hates paintings or anything, but she despised clowns. She then said "Woah there friend you might need to slow down!" Then spawned ink out of nowhere that got all over the paintig ruining it. She felt really bad about it, but that clown just had to go...

She then continued seemingly uncaring about the painting "Here's another good tip."  
They responded "Yeah?" And she continued "On how to be a creative whiz kid, go and collect some leaves and sticks and arange them into your favorite color!" They then proceded to do so, the bird chose "Red!" The red one chose "Blue!" But then there was the yellow guy who said "Green!" She was disappointed, this was the color of that wretched bird, she did not want any association with... Him. So as much as she hated hurting the yellow one's feelings, she held a black x over and said "Green is not a creative color!" He looked down in disappointment hurting her on the inside, but continued excellent at hiding her feelings

"There's one more thing that you need to know before you let your creativity flow... Listen to your heart, listen to the rain,  
listen to the voices in your brain!" She then said in excitement and optimism "Come on guys, LETS GET CREATIVE!"

They then started making crafts and beautiful artsy things, she watched in pleasure as they took her advice and started getting creative. But then, things started getting a bit... Off... They started dancing around and spazzing out like crazy, she was a bit weirded out, but let them be anyway. But then things started getting more crazy, storm clouds formed outside, they mutilated a live pig and used it's entrails for baking a cake, rolled it's heart around in glitter and started screaming in fits of fury. The notepad was frightened, not knowing what is happening and why. She hid closing her eyes and tearing up, waiting for it to all end.

Then suddenly, as soon as it started, it stopped. Everything seemed to be back to normal and she was back on the table. She looked at them silently, feeling pure horror, yet, still maintaining her happy optimistic stature. She then managed to let out one last verse by saying "Now lets all agree,  
to never be creative again." the n closed up. As hard as it was to say that, she had to, she did not want something like that to ever happen again.

She realized that day, there is a such thing as being too creative...


	2. Chapter 2: Apologies

It was morning, the next day after all of that stuff happened. The notepad had fallen asleep on the kitchen table.  
She had been woken up by a conversation going on between the 3 during breakfast. She yawned and opened her cover. They all went silent seeing her there.

"Ummm... Hey guys.." she said. "Hello..." said the red guy and bird "Hello!" said the yellow guy a bit more optimistic. "Hey uhh...  
Listen... I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened yesterday..."  
she started to say. Then the red guy said "No no, no problem at all! It was our faults, really..." She was surprised and said "R- Really?" The bird then said "Honest, we should be the ones apoligizing to be honest..." She smiled a little, she felt a bit relieved now knowing they weren't mad.

"Say... I never got y'all's names! What do you go by?" she asked. "Alright!" The yellow one started "Let me tell you! My name is Manny and i'm 9, *points at the bird* He's Robin and he's 16, and the red sphagetti man, he's Harry and he's the oldest, he's 21!" She was amazed and said "Really now? That's neato!" Manny then looked at her tilting his head sideways "Say... What's YOUR name?" He asked.

She got a bit nervous and blurted out "Oh, umm... I don't actually have a name... I was just... Kinda born yesterday, hehe.. In fact, I don't even know where I came from!"  
Harry and Robin looked a bit shocked in that response. Manny continued "Well... You have to have a name! Why don't we give you one?" She looked up at him happily. "That would be splendid!" she said cheerfully.

Manny smiled and said "Great! Ok, what do you think guys?" They started having a small conversation about possible names, then Robin said "Hey, what if we call you Paige? It sounds like page! Haha." She looked at him happily and said "Yes! Perfect! That'd be a splendid name!"  
Harry then said "Alright, then it's settled... Your name is Paige." said Harry.

She danced around in happiness. "I can tell we're gonna be good friends!" She said happily.


	3. Chapter 3: Time

Paige, Manny, Robin and Harry got along surprisingly well, they had fights every so often, but always got through it fine. She was happy to have them, otherwise she probably wouldn't have friends at all, or anybody to protect her. She still had no clue where she came from but it doesn't matter anymore to her, all that mattered to her was that she was born here, with such kind friends.

She didn't really have a bedroom, she usually just slept on the shelf in the livingroom, but occasionally Red let her sleep on his nightstand in his room. She would always make creative works of art and was very bright and always looking on the bright side of things. She hung out with Manny the most because she related to him the most. She was like a happy child, and the 3 couldn't be more happier to have her around.

One year later on the same date as when Paige came, June 19, she was resting on the shelf in the livingroom while the other 3 where waiting around for a new episode of their favorite show, _Craig's Big Day_. Everything was peaceful. Harry said "Come on guys quit mucking around, we only have 5 minutes until our show's on." Robin proceeded to state "That's not enough time!" Then suddenly out of nowhere, the clock on the wall had a face and said in a deep voice  
"There's always time for a song!"

Paige was startled by the voice, she opened her cover a bit to see who it was. What stood there in their livingroom was a 4 foot tall talking clock with long arms and legs, dancing, and singing about time. Paige was a bit stunned, she thought to herself. _Who is that... Where did he come from...? _She snuck down from the shelf to get a closer look from behind the T.V.

She just kept staring at him as he sung, she didn't know what to think, all she knew was that she is not the only talking object now...

He suddenly teleported them, including Paige, into a weird space-y room where he sung in a, rather awful sounding opera voice. She just sat and stared. They went to the victorian times, and then outside, and back inside. Paige followed the whole time, just so curious about this particular fellow.

He sung "Now you can see the importance of time, it helps us make pizza it keeps things in line." "But when did it start?" Robin questioned "And when will it stop?" said Manny. He proceeded to sing "Time is important and I am a clock!" Paige thought that was kinda weird he didn't answer the question, but just shrugged it off.

Then suddenly, when Robin started getting all scientific about it like the smarty pants he is, the clock started making this God awful screaming noise. Paige was frightened and shuddered, as it got so loud Manny's ears started to bleed.

It stopped and she thought _That was... Unpleasant..._Then suddenly, she witnessed the most awful thing imaginable that would happen to her friends... They started to rot! Paige gasped and was very mortified. It was the clock doing it! She felt like getting up and making him stop, but as soon as it started, it stopped.

Everything was back to normal, and everybody acted as if they didn't remember or care. Paige was so confused.


	4. Chapter 4: The Conversation

When everybody went to bed, seemingly not caring about the events taken that day, Paige hopped down from the shelf and shuffled over to the wall the clock was on. She looked up at him and said curious and shy "H- Hello?" The clock's face came back and looked down at her and said "Why... Hello there! I didn't know there were others like me around here.."

A smile grew on her face. "Wow!" She said looking at him in awe. He got down from the wall and held out his hand  
"Hello there! My name is Tony." She shook his hand "Nice to meet you Tony, I'm Paige!" He chuckled "That's a cute name, Paige." She giggled "Yeah... I guess it is..." He picked her up and she smiled at him. "Oh! May I ask where you came from?" she asked eager to know where he came from so she can possibly find out her own origins.

"Unfortunately Paige... I don't know, all I remember is coming to life as soon as today began, waiting for somebody to mention the time, just so I can sing..." She looked down disappointed. "Oh... Well, that's alright..." she said glumly. "Do not worry Paige, look on the bright side! You have another friend to hang out with!"  
She looked back up and smiled. "Haha, yeah... I guess your right~" she said giving him a warm hug. "That's the spirit Paige!" he said hugging back.

"Who knows what you and I could accomplish with eachother."


	5. Chapter 5: Bonding

Paige had been talking on and on with Tony all the way up to 3 am, and they both ended up falling asleep together on Harry's chair. Harry was the first to wake up that morning, he got up and stretched. His room smelt of rotten fish. He sighed annoyed, and left his room. On his way to the kitchen, he noticed the 2 objects asleep on his chair. _Hmm... Guess they're friends now..._ He thought. He walked up to them and set a blanket on then, then patted Paige on the head before heading to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

It was about 2 in the afternoon and Paige was still sleeping. Tony, who had woken up early in a timely manner much earlier, came up and shook Paige awake. "Ughh..." She said halfway opening her eyes. "Wake up Paige, it's way past the appropriate time to wake up." She stretched and yawned "What time is it..?" Paige said tiredly.

"It's 2:03 pm" He said as his clock hands jestered the time. She sat up in the chair. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She asked. "I tried, and you wouldn't. You looked so peaceful sleeping anyway..." She chuckled slightly "Alright then." Then got down from the chair. "So, what do you usually do during the day?" Tony asked. She shrugged "I usually just hang around the house with the other 3..."

Tony nodded "Hmm... So you ever go outside?" She shook her head no. "The other 3 say it's too dangerous for me..." Tony then said "That's sorta a shame... Why don't we explore together? I could protect you if danger comes our way." She thought for a second "S-Sure, that sounds ok..."

Tony picked her up "Then theres no time to waste!" He headed out the door. "But Tony, shouldn't we tell the others?" Tony then said "Bah, they don't own us, we have our own free will!" He walked out onto the grass and inhaled the outside air. "So peaceful out here.." he said. "Yeah." Paige said in agreement. He looked around, the house is surrounded by green grassy hills in a sparse country-like neighborhood, and an acre away from the front of the house was a road, and nearby was a dense forest. "It's so... Free looking... It's just so beautiful..." Paige said.

Tony walked them over into the shade of a tree nearby and sat on the grass. "Yes... I agree.." He said feeling the grass against his gloved hand. They sat out there taking in the beauty and just hanging out and talking for the next several minutes, both laying back in the shade. "Tony, I'm so glad you came, I've only known you for a day, but it feels like I've know you forever." Paige said lovingly. "Hehe, I feel the same way towards you as well, Paige." Paige lied down closer to him and giggled. "Good~" Then she snuggled up against him. Tony wrapped his arm around her and smiled, feeling at peace, here with her.

They stayed out there for a good 20 more minutes before they decided to go back inside. As they walked up to the door, Harry opened it.  
"What are you guys doing out here?" Harry said. "Oh! We were just enjoying the weather and such!" Tony said smiling. "Well, alright... Y'all should come back in now though... There's rain in the forecast..." Tony nodded "Yes yes, we were about to!" Harry shrugged and walked back in, and Tony followed.


	6. Chapter 6: Night

It was a dark stormy night, and the electricity was out that night, when Paige was trying to sleep in her usual spot. But she felt a bit uneasy, she had been thinking about the events that had happened that day, and she had been thinking deeply...  
_Whats going on... _She pondered _He's nice to me, he hung out with me, but how can I just forget...? _She shifted around a bit on the shelf _He almost KILLED my friends! How can I be so sure he's a good guy?_ She started sighing in frustration and moving around uncomfortably.  
Tony woke up hearing the noise of her moving around and opened his eyes. "Paige? Is there something wrong?"  
She got startled and opened her cover to look at him. "Uhhh... No! Im just fine..." He jumped off the wall and came up to her resting place on the shelf.  
"Are you sure...?" He questioned. She looked up at the tall long legged, and admittedly a bit intimidating figure standing before her.  
"Uhh uhhh..." She was hesitant. Tony smiled a bit and bent down to her eye level. "Come on, Paige, spit it out already." She then sighed and looked into his eyes.  
"Tony... What was your intentions when you first got here...? Wh- Why did you hurt my friends." She said trying to sound intimidating, but failing by her own nervousness. Tony chuckled and looked sternly at her "Oh Paige... My only intentions were simply to teach time!" She stared back still a bit scared.  
"But... You almost killed them..." He smirked at her. "Twas just an illusion my friend! How else was I to show them what time can do?" He started laughing.  
"Ummm.. Oh, o- ok... Heh..." She chuckled nervously. He fiddled around with his bow-tie straightening it. "Now, you should go to sleep Paige." He said patting her head.  
"Oh right... Um... Yeah, I should probably get some sleep..." He smiled then headed back to his place on the wall._ Maybe he isn't all TOO bad..._ She lied back and closed her cover. _At least I hope so..._

**(Random note: I would like to apologize for how short these chapters are, I'm not really all that good at writing, this is like my first fanfic...)  
**


End file.
